Neko no Kitsune
by Waycrazy
Summary: A curious Kyuubi no Kitsune kit, Naruto Uzumaki, one day brings home a kitten, Uchiha Sasuke. The two soon become steadfast freinds, until Naruto's parents are murdered one day. Will their friendship blosson into love, or wither into cold hatred? SasuNaru
1. A Kitten and a Kitsune

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. I would love to though, he's so cute!

Naruto: Uaaaaaa! She said I'm cute!

waycrazy: Of course I did! Especially as a cute little Kyuubi no Kitsune kit! Oh, and don't forget Sasuke...

Naruto: Awwww...Hey, wait! Onto the story!

Sasuke: What did you say about me?

waycrazy: Ahem Hehe...Like Naruto said, onto the story! runs away

Sasuke: Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!

* * *

A loud mewling rose up from a small, snug cave, the residents oblivious to the pouring rain or howling wind outside. 

"Well, he sure has a good set of lungs" a male voice said as a bright red Kyuubi came into view.

"Ooooh, he's beautiful!" a female voice said, sounding a bit weary, as a mother Kyuubi came into view, soaked with sweat, along with a little kit, nuzzling his mother, looking for sustenance. The parents gasped with surprised joy as the kit rolled over, reveling a blonde marking on his belly before it slowly started to fade away.

"A true Uzumaki." the father kitsune said proudly, beaming, as the mother nodded.

"Yes…Uzumaki Naruto." She murmured softly as the new kit fell silent, finding what he was looking for.

---

"Mom, mom! What's this?" the three-month-old kit asked curiously, his words slightly muffled by the squirming mouse in his mouth. "It's a mouse, dear. Now leg it go before you give the poor think a heart attack." the mother Kyuubi chided softly, and the kit simply wagged his many tails. "Yes, mother!" he said before dashing off again, mouse still in his mouth.

"Curious little thing, isn't he?" the father said as he padded into view, and the mother laughed. "He's been bringing things back all day, asking what they are." she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh? Well, if he's not careful, he's going to end up bringing something home that doesn't want to be brought."

---

A sleek black kitten crawled along the forest floor on his belly, stalking a moue ahead of him. He stopped and growled when the mouse scampered away before he could pounce, a presence warning it.

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion; a red blur burst from the bushes to the kitten's side, yelping when he ran into the feline, then again when he received four neat little scratches across his nose as the kitten acted instinctively. The kitsune pup hid behind his many tails, whimpering softly.

"What are you?" the kitten asked after studying the red sniffling creature. Naruto slowly lifted his head from his tails, tears swimming in his soft, ocean-blue eyes. "M-my mommy calls me a 'kitsune.'" He sniffled, and the kitten let out a snort.

"You're not a normal fox. You've got too many tails, dobe."

"Hey! Don't call me done, teme!"

"My name isn't 'teme'."

"What is it, then?"

"You should always give your name before asking for another's."

The young kit growled in frustration at this, to which the kitten simply glared at him. After a few minutes…

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The kit's nine tails soon began to flicker back and forth, and his head quirked to one side as he inspected the kitten.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke finally demanded, annoyance flashing in his dark eyes.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are, Sasuke-teme!" the kitsune replied cheerfully, grinning at the grouchy kitten.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you until you tell me what _you_ are." he replied, tail twitching now from his annoyance.

"Fine. Then I'll just show you to mommy and ask _her_." Naruto said, standing up and walking purposely towards Sasuke.

"Just what in the hell makes you think I'll-"Sasuke started, but was cut off when he was picked up by the scruff of his neck. He didn't move as Naruto started to walk back to his den, a relaxed feeling flooding over the kitten. That was, until he realized what was happening.

Sasuke's claws shot out as he twisted and swiped at Naruto, yowling. The kit yelped, but didn't let go, a fierce determination shining in his eyes.

---

"Mum! Mum!" the now very scratched and bloodied Naruto called out, his words muffled by a very pissed Sasuke-kitten.

The mother Kyuubi slipped out of the den, gasping with dismay as she spotted her torn-up kit, followed by the laughter of the father.

"I told you he was going to bring something that didn't want to be brought." he said, eyeing the angry kitten with an amused expression.

"Mell? Rhat is 'e?" (Well, what is he?) the kit asked, snapping the mother out of her daze.

"Fine! I'm a kitten already, dove! Now let me go!" Sasuke hissed, swiping at Naruto again. His claws didn't reach his intended target though, seeing that Naruto had dropped him.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that, Sasuke-teme!"

"And I told you not to call me that."

The two glared at each other for a few minutes until the father Kyuubi cleared his throat, causing Sasuke to jump, his tail puffing out, and Naruto to break out into a wide grin as he dashed over to his father.

"I found a kitten, daddy!" he exclaimed cheerfully, absolutely beaming.

"I see that…he got the best of you, no?" he asked as he took in his son's ruffled and bloodied appearance before glancing over to Sasuke, who was currently glaring at Naruto as he cleaned himself.

"Yah..." the kit said, drawing his attention back to his son, "because Sasuke-teme wouldn't tell me what he was!" Naruto cried out, pouting now.

"Sasuke…teme?" the older fox said, shaking his head.

"That's because you wouldn't tell me what you are, dobe."

"But I did tell you! I'm a kitsune!"

"You aren't any normal kitsune!"

"We are," the father Kyuubi said, interrupting the shouting match, "Kyuubi no Kitsunes. You are…Sasuke-teme?"

The kitten shot a glare at Naruto before shaking his head. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. That…_dobe_ added the last part.

"Because you called me a dobe!"

"I can't help what you are."

"I can't help what _you_ are!"

"Sasuke…" the father interrupted again, "where are your parents? You're too young to be out alone."

A flash of pain dashed through the dark kitten's eyes before he turned away.

"My…older brother killed them. Along with the rest of my family."

* * *

Translations: Dobe-dead last. Teme-bastard. Kyuubi no Kitsune-Nine tailed fox.

waycrazy: Soooo...was it any good? It was just a cute little idea that popped into my head, so I wrote it down! This is the first draft, so sorry if it's still a bit rough...

Naruto: Ewwww! You made me bite Sasuke!

waycrazy: Naruto, be quiet while I talk to the nice people. Anyways...review, please! Did you like it, hate it, unsure? Think I need to work on something? Tell me! By the way, Naruto...have you seen Sasuke?

Naruto: Ah ha ha ha...

Sasuke: cracks knuckles ominously

waycrazy: Ieeeeeeeee!


	2. A Friendship Blossoms

waycrazy: limps into view with crutches and a broken arm Here's the next chapter! Yes, I'm a nerd who staid up all night to finish this.

Naruto: Tecnically, 6 A.M.

waycrazy: Yah, but I didn't go to sleep after that, so yah...

Sasuke: There you are! I'm still not finished with you!!

waycrazy: Ieeeeee!!!! (again)

Naruto: Well...since waycrazy isn't going to be able to do this...**Disclaimer: waycrazy does not own Naruto. Unless your in one of her dreams.**

* * *

There was a pregnant silence as the kitsune family started at the kitten in silence. That is, until Naruto interrupted it.

"Mommy…what is…dead?" he asked in a quiet voice, sensing it was bad. Sasuke's unbelieving gaze snapped to the kit as the mother kitsune shifted uncomfortably. Surely the dobe wasn't _that _naïve…was he?

"Well…it means…means they've…" she trailed off, no explanation the kit could understand coming to mind.

"It means their souls have left their bodies, Naruto. They don't move anymore." the father kitsune said, and the kit's attention turned to him.

"Then what do their bodies do?" he asked curiously, tails flickering.

"They either rot, other animals eat them, or you bury them, dobe." Sasuke interrupted, and for once, Naruto was quiet. His head had bowed down and he staid like that for a few minutes before he lifted his head again. Sasuke was surprised to see tears shining in the kit's eyes.

"So…Sasuke is all alone?"

---

Sasuke watched one of the kits flickering tails as they climbed a rocky outcrop, the kitten a little ways behind the kit. It had been a week and a half since he had found Naruto…or rather, Naruto had found him. Yet…he was still around the dobe. He sighed softly and scampered the rest of the way up to stand beside the kitsune kit. He was so naïve, yet at times…cute. 'Wait a second. Did I just call Naruto…cute?' he asked himself, shaking his head. 'Maybe I'm sick.'

"Sasuke-teme… Sasuke-teme… Sasuke-teme!" Naruto demanded, his tone showing he had been trying to get Sasuke's attention for some time.

"What do you want, dobe?" he asked nonchantly, which just annoyed Naruto more.

"It's getting dark out. I should go home soon."

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

"No! Sheesh, you're so mean, Sasuke-teme!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that, dobe?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you persist in calling me that?"

"Because it fits you!"

Sasuke sighed, his gaze traveling to the setting sun.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Race ya!" Naruto exclaimed before sprinting off, grinning widely.

"Hmph. Why would I race _you_?" he muttered, glaring at the retreating form of the kit. Three seconds later he was running after Naruto, a fierce looking crossing over his features.

"You won't beat me, dobe!"

"Catch me if you can, Sasuke-teme!"

---

The two lay panting in the grass, Naruto watching the stars, Sasuke watching Naruto, his black tail twitching in slight annoyance.

"It's a tie, teme." Naruto said once his breath returned enough for him to speak.

"I know that, dobe." Sasuke growled, his gaze moving to the stars. No matter how hard he pushed himself, he hadn't been able to outrun the kit. They had been shoulder-to-shoulder the whole way, until they had both collapsed.

"You forgot to set a stop line. Baka." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto let out an indignant "Hey!".

"…Sasuke?" the kit started hesitantly. The Uchiha kitten, surprised 'teme' hadn't followed his name, looked over to the kit.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"I want to go home. I…I have a bad feeling." He said softly, turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"Are you hurt?" the kitten rapidly, standing. Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised at the kittens fast question.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I don't know. I get these feelings sometimes. I had one earlier, too." he said, standing up also and smiling softly. "I appreciate your concern, though." he told the kitten, who promptly looked away.

"Whatever. Lets get you home, then." He muttered, and Naruto laughed. As he walked past the brooding Sasuke he flicked one of his tails over the kitten's nose, making him sneeze.

"Hey! I'm allergic to stupidity, dobe." Sasuke snapped before standing and padding after Naruto.

"That's the Sasuke-teme I know and love." he chuckled, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How can you know me? You didn't even know what I was a week ago, let alone I existed."

"Week and a half, and counting." the kitsune kit said cheerfully, ears flickering gently.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

The two walked in a comfortable silence after that as they neared Naruto's home. Sasuke's senses instinctively flared out when Naruto stiffened and stopped. The kitten grimaced and looked over to the kit to see fearful, scared eyes. Ahead it reeked of human…

and blood.

* * *

Translations: Baka-moron, idiot, stupid...pick your choice. It could be any of them.

Naruto: Uaaaaa!! Mom! Dad!

Sasuke: There, there, Naruto...it's ok...pats akwardly

waycrazy: Is hiding in the bushes taking pictures Kukuku...

Nartuo: Did...you hear anything?

Sasuke: Yah, I have some unfinished business...walks off

waycrazy: Nuuuu! Not my camera! Hey...wait..wait! No!!! Ieeeeeeeee!

Sasuke: Ok, I'm done now.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme...you're not suppose to kill the author.

Sasuke: She made me think you were cute!

Naruto: Don't you think I'm cute?

Sasuke: Ah, well...ummm...you see...blushes


	3. Tragedy

waycrazy: Ugggg...

Naruto: Oh my god! She's alive!

Sasuke: Really? Darn...

Naruto: glares

Sasuke: Ah, I mean, good! I'm so glad! Well...since I incapitated waycrazy, I guess I'll have to do it...**Disclaimer: waycrazy does not own Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha does.**

Naruto: What?!?

Sasuke: Hehehe...did I say that last part aloud?

* * *

Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto dashed forward, clearing the hill to find an empty den. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" he called out, dashing into the den and looking around frantically before darting outside. "Mom! Dad!" he called out again, stopping when he ran into a puddle. He looked down at his paw to see it a deep red now, stained by some sort of liquid…

"UAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sasuke's speed increased at Naruto's anguished scream, until he saw the kit. He stopped when he saw blood covering the kitsune's paw, a flash of worry running through him. He then noticed the puddle of blood underneath the kit, then sighed softly, what happened instantly flashing in his mind.

"Naruto…let's get a way from here." he said softly, turning around, then looking back to see if the kit was following. Sure enough Naruto was slowly making his way towards Sasuke, not letting his paw touch the ground, as if he would contaminate it with the cold blood.

Sasuke leapt to the side and tackled Naruto as he suddenly dashed forward, already expecting the kit to do so. The kitsune put up a good fight, struggling and biting until he managed to draw blood. He instantly stopped, fear flashing in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke…" he said, wincing when Sasuke's head dipped down, expecting to be bitten as punishment. Image his surprise when, instead of being bitten, a rough tongue lapped at his cheek.

"It's ok, Naruto. I know what it's like." Sasuke whispered softly, soothingly, as he continued to wash the kit. At first Naruto was tense, expecting punishment at any moment for hurting Sasuke, but it never came, and he soon relaxed into the cleaning.

---

He opened his eyes when the rough tongue disappeared, not realizing he had even closed them.

"Come on, dobe. Lets go somewhere else." the dark kitten said, nudging Naruto, coaxing him to get up.

"Where…where are we going?" the kitsune kit asked softly, slowly standing.

"I know an old empty den. We'll stay there."

"But…what about food?"

"We'll have to catch it ourselves."

Naruto grimaced at that, looking back once at his old den.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Where…why are my parent's bodies not there?" he asked softly, tears once more springing to his eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked back at the kitsune, pain stabbing through his own heart. At that moment, looking into Naruto's ocean-blue eyes, swimming in his own tears, Sasuke vowed to avenge Naruto's parents, at all costs.

"The hunter took them, Naruto. Now lets go." he said, starting forward once more.

"But why did he take their bodies?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke ignored the question. Naruto was too young, to immature to hear what was probably happening to his parents pelts right now.

"Sasuke…is Naruto all alone now?"

Sasuke stopped once more at this question, watching the kit before moving behind him and pushing him forward once more.

"No, Naruto. You'll never be alone. I'll stay with you." he promised softly, noting the way the kitsune seemed to accept this as he began to move forward once more.

* * *

waycrazy: cough It was kind of short, I know...I'm not very good at writing sad parts.

Sasuke: glares at waycrazy I am _not_ that obvious in my emotions. I'm an Uchiha. I hid them much better than that.

Shikamaru: What a drag...

waycrazy: Shika-kun! What are you doing here?!

Naruto and Sasuke: _Shika-kun_?!?

Shikamaru: What, am I early?

waycrazy: Just a few chapters...ah well, maybe I'll fit you in in the next one...read and review!!


	4. Questions and a New Home

waycrazy: I know I said I was having problems writing this chapter to anyone who reviewed last chapter, but…

Naruto: She woke up for no reason whatsoever at three in the morning and wrote it all down.

waycrazy: Hey! That's my story!

Sasuke: Whatever…hurry up and get to the disclaimer. You havn't done it in two chapters.

waycrazy: It's your fault!

Sasuke: Hurry up already!

Naruto: You really should…

waycrazy: Fine, fine! **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Sasuke does.**

Naruto: splutters What?!?

Sasuke: Ha! I knew it! (ahem) I mean…

* * *

Naruto squirmed into the den, looking around. "We're going to sleep in _this_?" he asked, a tiny bit of his normal cheerfulness back. Sasuke entered it and looked about, seeing old, dead grass and small animal skeletons.

"Well…we'll have to clean it out first, obviously…" the dark kitten mused, repressing a grimance at the thought.

"Why can't the animals who where here first clean it out?" Naruto demanded, nudging a mouse skull with his nose, sneezing as a small cloud of dust floated up.

"Because they're gone, dobe."

Sasuke's words instantly caught Naruto's attention as the kit's eyes filled with tears once again. "Did the bad scent kill them, like it did mommy and daddy?" he asked softly, and Sasuke swore mentally He hadn't meant to make Naruto cry…

"I'm sure they're still alive, Naruto. They probably started a family, and the den was too small for them after that." he said quickly, trying to sooth the kit. The tears didn't disappear, but Sasuke's statement had quipped the kit's interest.

"If…if the bad scent didn't get them…they start a family?" he asked, heard quirking to one side.

"It's not just 'bad scent', Naruto. That scent belongs to an animal called a human. If you ever smell one, run away and hide." Sasuke said firmly, and Naruto nodded.

"Ok, Sasuke-teme." he said, sniffling softly. "Can Naruto and Sasuke start a family?"

Sasuke froze his wanderings at the question, blushing deep red under his thick fur. "No, Naruto, we can't start a family."

"B-but why n-not? D-doesn't S-sasuke-teme like Naruto?" the kit asked, tears welling up again.

"N-no! I like you, Naruto," Sasuke said quickly, wondering mildly if you could die from embarrassment, "it's just…the two people who want to make a family have to love each other…"

As the flustered kitten saw the next question forming on the kitsune's lips, he quickly added "and they have to be a male and a female, not to males!"

Naruto didn't seem discouraged by this, but instead confused Sasuke by cheering up instantly. "Naruto can be a girl! Mom…mommy said so! 'Cause…'cause…" his cute little face scrunched up in thought, and Sasuke briefly wondered why he was thinking Naruto was cute. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the kitsune in question as he remembered.

"She said Naruto was a demon, so he could change sex!" the kitsune said proudly as the kitten stared in shock. 'That makes things for easier…no!' Sasuke's thoughts were once more interrupted by the kitsune.

"Sasuke-teme…what is 'sex'?" Naruto asked, frowning slightly at the knowledge he didn't know. Sasuke made an odd noise before deciding it was too small in the den, and rocketing out. Naruto watched Sasuke's tail slip out of view, blinking questioningly. Had he said something wrong?

---

Sasuke took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air, looking up. Was it really only the afternoon? It had been a long day…

---

His head snapped up when he heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind. He blinked, then shook his head. The footsteps paused before Naruto's soft voice ran though the clearing.

"Did Naruto wake Sasuke up?" he asked softly, and Sasuke glanced over to him, shaking his head negative.

"No, Naruto, you didn't wake me up. I woke up by myself." the kitten said, and the kit beamed.

"Sasuke-teme should come see what Naruto did!" he said before dashing back into the den, tails flickering gently. Sasuke remained where he was for a moment before standing and making his way to the den. 'What has he done now?'

---

Sasuke stared around him in silent shock, tail still and lifeless. Naruto's wide smile soon faultered as he watched the Uchiha kitten.

"Doesn't...doesn't Sasuke-teme like it?" he asked tentatively, snapping Sasuke out of his shock. The den had been thoroughly cleaned; the bones and dead grass head been removed and replaced by freshly-picked grass, giving off a sweet scent.

"Naruto…it's wonderful. You didn't have to do it by yourself, though." he said, causing the kit's smile to instantly return.

"Sasuke-teme looked tired, so Naruto let him sleep! Naruto even made it begger, so Sasuke-teme and Naruto can make a family!" he squealed happily, launching himself at Sasuke. Sasuke flushed again under his dark fur; sure enough, he noticed some feeble attempts at enlarging the den before he was tackled by Naruto, and when the kit was this close, he noticed specks of dirt in his fur.

"So will Sasuke-teme make a family with Naruto?" the kitsune kit asked hopefully. Sasuke took one look into those soft blue eyes and sighed softly. He would tell Naruto the mechanics of 'making a family' later, when the kit was old enough to understand. Right now, when he was looking so happy and hopeful…

"S-sure, dobe. I'll start a family with you."

* * *

waycrazy: I want your opinions! I think I may have a general idea…but I need help! I need character animals. What kind of animal do you believe Shika-kun and Temari-chan be? I'm open to all suggestions!

Shikamaru: I though I was going to be a deer?

waycrazy: Well…I decided I wasn't sure. So I'm going to give the audience a chance to be part of the story! Oh, and whoever's suggestions I take, I'll dedicate the chapter to them!

Sasuke and Naruto: Baka!

waycrazy: Hey!

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Temari: So we're finally going to appear in the next chapter, are we?

waycrazy: Yep! Unless the beautiful audience doesn't review. Then I'll be forced to write a…(gasp) Filler!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari: No!!!!!

waycrazy: So review, everyone! Give me your opinions:D


	5. A Little Note of Waycrazy's

waycrazy: Hello all! Just here to tell you I still need help...

Gaara: You're not going to get another chapter until you submit your ideas for Temari and Shikamaru

waycrazy: Gaara! You don't have to be so mean...

Gaara: Well, it's true, isn't it?

waycrazy: Yah...pretty much. But still!

Sasuke: Then what's the problem? He just saved you from having to say it.

waycrazy: Hmph. Well...please give me ideas, peoples! I really need them! Having a harder time than I though I would...I thank those who have given me ideas, I really do! Racoon is out for Shikamaru or Temari, because then what would Gaara be?

Gaara: What? I'm in this story?!?

waycrazy: Of course! Anyways, as I was saying, I'd rather keep away from birds for Temari, too. Even if she used wind technices, I just can't write birds. Don't know enough about them.

Sasuke: Hm. You're incompitent.

waycrazy: Shut up! By the way...where's Naruto?

Sasuke: Umm...well...you see...I didn't kidnap him!

waycrazy: (sighs) Nevermind...please, submit your ideas people! As Gaara said, you won't get another chapter until I get a good idea! I know it's my fault for not forseeing this, but...(shrugs) I can't help it! I thank you all again who have submitted reviews! And the suggestions I have gotten so far are good, but they just dont' work out. Hey...Gaara...wait! What are you doing!?!

Shukaku: Gaara is not avaliable at the moment. Please leave a message after the bloodshed.

waycrazy: IEEEEEEEEE!


	6. An Otter and a Raccoon

waycrazy: Ha! I finally figured it out. The chapter was going to be longer, but I'm lucky to get five minutes worth of writing time wring now. Thank God I only have four days of school left. (sighs) Everything's been so busy!

Naruto: (ahem)

Waycrazy: Oh! Yes, I almost forgot. Thank you everyone soooo much for the ideas! In the end I made Shikamaru's form up myself, but I want to thank Dark Demon Dog from Hell for reminding me Gaara and Temari are sibings. I wasn't going to have Temari as a raccoon…but it worked out!

Temari: Mmmm…As long as I get my Shika-kun.

Sasuke and Naruto: (rolls eyes) What is with her?

Shikamaru: (blushes) Everything, I believe.

Temari: (purs)

Sasuke, Naruto, and waycrazy: Yep. Looks like it.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his ears flickering softly. Something had awoken him. He blinked and yawned, looking over to the kit sleeping contentedly beside him. His ears froze as the sound came again, and he nudged the kit.

"Naruto, wake up."

"Hnnn…five more minutes, mommy."

"Dobe, wake up." Sasuke persisted, nudging Naruto. He yawned widely, his eyes fluttering open.

"Sasuke-teme?" he murmured sleepily, and Sasuke stood.

"Stay here, ignore what you hear. Got it?" he asked, stopping at the entrance of the den to look back. Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to ask some questions, but Sasuke had already disappeared outside.

The black kitten looked about, crouched low on the ground a couple feet away. He could hear something coming towards him quickly, it's breathing rapid and harsh.

He shot up from his hiding spot when something sleek and brown shot into view, then straight into the den Naruto was waiting in. He was halfway to the den when he heard growling, then an odd scream he could only guess belonged to the animal that had just run in the den.

He shot into the den, only to run head-first into the animal that was trying to flee, then everything went black.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-teme! Teme, wake up!" Naruto cried out, tears welling up in his soft eyes.

"Just relax kit, he must have bumped into my Shika-kun pretty hard. He may not wake up for a little bit." a young female raccoon said soothingly, patting the younger kit. He nodded and glanced over to the females 'Shika-kun'.

"What…what is he?" he asked the raccoon, nodding towards the other unconscious male.

"Hmm? Oh, Shikamaru's an otter! I'm Temari, a raccoon. You would be…?" she questioned, waiting for the kit to answer. Naruto sniffled a few more times and glanced over to the unconscious Sasuke before speaking.

Temari hand gotten the impression the kitten was very important to the young fox demon, for the few minutes she had been in the den, finding it after she was followed Shikamaru's scent.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Kyuubi no kit…kit…"

"Kitsune?" she offered, and the kit nodded.

"Kitsune. That's Sasuke, and he's a kitten." Naruto said softly, glancing over to the kitten in question, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"When will he wake up?" she asked quietly, and Temari sighed, moving forward and hugging the kitsune.

"Soon enough Naruto, soon enough."

* * *

waycrazy: Poor Naru-chan! I feel so evil now…(shrugs) Ah well!

Naruto: Hey!

waycrazy: Kukuku…so, Naruto. What did Sasuke to do you earlier when he kidnapped you?

Naruto? (blushes ferociously) N-n-nothing!

Sasuke: (grins smugly) Oh, I wouldn't call it nothing…

Shikamaru: How troublesome…I really didn't need to hear that.

Temari: Congratulations Sasuke!

Waycrazy: (clears throat and wipes now-bleeding nose) Well…there ya go, all you yaoi fans. You know who you are. Until the next chapter, then!

P.S.-If your nose is bleeding right now, you're a fan. If you didn't understand it…stop reading now. You're too young to listen to Sasuke brag in the next chapter's notes.


	7. Sasuke's Revival

Crazeh: HA, I'VE DONE IT! I'VE GOTTEN THE NEW CHAPTER UP!!!

Sasuke: Congratulations, slacker...

Crazeh: Hey! I was having major computer problems! Lost a lot of my written things...

Naruto: It's ok, Crazeh! You've got the new chapter up now!

Crazeh: Yesh, I do! .

Sasuke: Finally...

Crazeh and Naruto: Shush up!

* * *

Sasuke came to with a terrible ache in his head.

His ears flickered gently at the sound of soft snuffling, and he slowly, reluctantly opened his eyes to spot a teary-eyed Naruto.

"Dobe…what's wrong with you?" he asked softly, his voice slightly raspy. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"So, you're finally awake, are you?"

The voiced came from behind him, and the kitten quickly twisted around so quickly, he actually ended up tipping over, the world spinning. "Sasuke-teme! Are you ok?" Naruto cried, and Temari laughed. "He moved too fast is all, little kit. Nothing's wrong with him." she reassured, and Naruto bristled.

"I told you not to call me 'little kit'! I'm not little!" he exclaimed, puffing his fur up to look larger than he actually was.

The female raccoon simply laughed again and padded over to the limp otter, prodding him, as Sasuke watched her warily. Naruto seemed to be at least around her…

"Shikamaru! The kitten's up, what are you doing?" she demanded, prodding the otter again. The otter snorted before it's eyes slowly fluttered open and he yawned.

"Hmmm? What happened?" he asked sleepily, and the raccoon female gave him a droll stare.

"I should have known. Sleeping." she muttered under her breathed disgustedly. Naruto giggled, drawing Shikamaru's attention to the kit. The otter's eyes widened slightly as he stood rapidly.

"You! You bit my tail!" he exclaimed, and Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You woke me up." he countered, and Sasuke smiled lightly in approval. Naruto had said those words like he was all-important. Then again, he was…To Sasuke, at least.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, breaking Sasuke's revier as he smoothed out his somewhat-mused tail. Temari simply playfully slapped him over the head, then turned to the two.

"So where are your parents?" she asked curiously, and Naruto's head instantly ducked downwards as his gaze flitted to the ground. Sasuke nudged him gently before returning his gaze to Temari, not noticing the interested look on her features.

"My family was destroyed some time ago, and Naruto's parents…" he trailed off to look at the sniffling kit, and a thought hit the raccoon.

"Is your den the one a ways east from here?" she asked Naruto kindly, and he looked up.

"Wh-what is 'east'?" he asked softly, and Temari pointed.

"That way."

"Y-y-yes." Naruto stammered, and the raccoon felt a stab of pity for the kit. She had seen the den, and it was a mess. Blood and the reek of death was everywhere. To happen to one so young, too…it was a true tragedy.

As tears fell once more Sasuke butt in, scowling darkly at the raccoon and otter.

"No more questions." he demanded gruffly, hiding Naruto behind his own from. The kit blinked in surprise, but didn't protest, so Temari let it be.

"Alrighty, then!" she exclaimed, smiling once more. "We'll see you later Naruto-kun, Grumpy-kun." She said, causing a shadowed smile to cross over Naruto's lips.

"Thank you, Temari-chan." he murmured from behind Sasuke, who simply continued to glower at the two.

"Let's go then, Shika-kun! Time to leave them alone for now." she declared before marching out of the den, Shikamaru smiling knowingly at Sasuke, who returned the look with a confused blink.

As the otter walked past the confused kitten he winked, then whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Take good care of Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun." before slipping outside after his mate. Naruto snugged closer to Sasuke's warmth as the kitten thought, more than slightly confused.

What had the otter meant by that? Of course he would take care of Naruto!

* * *

Crazeh: Ta-da! So, what did you think? Don't forget to review!

Shika-kun: Why should they? It's just a waste of time...

Crazeh: Don't say that, Shika-kun! I luff meh reviewers! It always encourages me to keep working on this story when I get so many beautiful peoples reading it and telling me what they liked!

Shika-kun: (snorts) How troublesome...


	8. Hello?

Crazeh: It's been a little while since the last update, I know…Oh, alright, a long while. Sorry about that. :P

Naruto: Hey…what's with the chapter?

Crazeh: Huh? Oh! Hehe, a few years have passed since the last chapter. Everyone's all growned up! So sad…they were so cute little…

Naruto and Sasuke: Hey!

Crazeh: Well, of course you still are adorable! Just…not quite as much.

Naruto: Gee…thanks.

Sasuke: Adorable? That's terrible.

Crazeh: Oh, get over it…onto the chapter! Oh, and a new character is introduced!

A slender red head peeked out of the den, ears perked forward as bright blue eyes searched around him. A full-grown Naruto exploded out of the den a few seconds later, laughing brightly as he zigzagged around then pounced into some bushes.

"Hey! You're not supposed to find me that easily, dobe!" Sasuke complained, still hidden from view by the bush as it rustled with the two's play, both of them rolling out at the same time.

The few years that had passed had done both of them a great deal of good. Naruto was no longer a scrawny little kit but a full-grown kitsune, his tails and pelt lush with good health. Sasuke, too, had grown into a fine young adult, a touch or two taller than Naruto. Which annoyed the kitsune to no end.

"I can't help it that you can't hide, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said cheerily as he playfully nipped at the cat's ear, who in turn swatted his nose with his paws. They hadn't seemed to have changed much besides their appearances-they still acted the like kitten and kit they'd been when they had first met.

Both paused for a moment, noses twitching for a moment before Naruto bound off once again, yipping excitedly. "Temari! Shikamaru!" he called, grinning when he caught sight of the lazy otter, then looked around. "Where's Temari?" he asked, and Shikamaru gave a lazy grin.

"Look up." he suggested absently. Naruto blinked, confused, and glanced up-to find Temari flying down at him, having leapt from a tree. He tried to bolt forward but didn't make it on time, the raccoon landing on him moments later, laughing.

"Too slow again, kit!" she crowed, and the young kitsune adult growled lightly before beginning to run around and buck like a horse.

"When are you going to stop calling me a kit, huh? I'm not little anymore!" he said and she playfully bat him on the nose before sliding off his back and clambering up to her mate, eyes bright.

"Never, kit. You're going to be a kit forever, mentally, so might as well call you one." She teased, and was barely saved from Naruto's tackle as Sasuke took the kitsune down with a tackle of his own.

He stared down at the kitsune for a moment, smirking before affectionately running his tongue up the side of Naruto's cheek before turning to Temari, gaze amused.

"He's actually going to get you one of these times, you know." he pointed out as Naruto remained on his back, blinking up at the trees as his cheeks burned. Stupid Sasuke-teme…licking him as if he couldn't take care of himself…

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." Temari declared, turning back as she suddenly remembered. Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head.

"Forgetting about your own brother isn't very nice." he told her, but she just reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Gaara, come out already, would you?" she called into the trees, a raccoon picking it's way out moments later, watching the little gathering warily.

His gaze lingered on Temari and Shikamaru for a moment before turning to Sasuke, studying him for a moment before his gaze shifted to Naruto, and he promptly froze, eyes growing large.

Naruto flipped back onto his feet and stood, moving to stand near Sasuke as he curiously watched the raccoon, who seemed to be fascinated with him.

"Umm…Hello." he murmured, all of the sudden shy. Gaara didn't respond for the longest moment, but he finally dipped his head down in acknowledgement.

"Hello."

His voice was soft yet commanding, the black bandit's mask causing his eyes appear to glitter. He completely ignored Sasuke, and it began to irk the feline as the minutes passed by in silence, Gaara simply starring at Naruto.

"You're brother, huh?" he asked when he couldn't stand it anymore, directing the question towards the female raccoon. She nodded, looking slightly uneasy with the tension in the air.

"Yeah…he just got here." she said slowly, nervously biting at her lower lip. "Gaara…c'mon, I want to show you some other people." she said, grabbing her brother's hand and beginning to tug him elsewhere.

She glanced over her shoulder, offering the two a smile. "See ya later kit, Sasuke!" she called, gaze flickering over to Shikamaru. "Let's go, Shika-kun!" she said, and he nodded.

The otter slipped over to Sasuke, Naruto having slipped away to follow a scent that had interesting him. The poor thing really did need to work on his attention span.

"Watch out for him, Sasuke. I don't trust him, even if he is Temari's brother." he said quietly, and the two exchanged a look of understanding as Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered tersely before whirling around and taking off after Naruto, the sudden urge to stay close to him coming out of no where.

Crazeh: Dun dun duuuuun!

Sasuke: What the heck was that suppose to be?

Crazeh: …Nevermind. You wouldn't understand.

Sasuke: Hey!

Crazeh: (ignores Sasuke) Again, sorry it took soo long to get a new chapter out! I can't believe how busy school's been this year, and how fast it's seemed to have gone by. Thanks for all of you who are still hanging in here, read and review!

Naruto: I love you all!


	9. Heat

Crazeh: Yikes...it's been forever again, hasn't it?

Naruto: Yep.

Crazeh: Gomen! Geesh, I can't beleive there's only nineteen days of school left...it's a scary thought. Anyways, as it is when I begin to ramble...I've got a new chapter up!

Sasuke: Finally...

Crazeh: (whaps Sasuke) Oh, shut up you. I've actually had it written a whole two days, but I haven't been home. Which seems to be quickly becoming a trend.

Naruto: Don't I know it! Kansas for your stepbrother's white-coat ceremony for vet schoo, North Dakota for Rainbow...all sorts of things!

Crazeh: Exactly! So on with the new chapter!

Sasuke: Since she forgot...the author of this story does /not/ own Naruto. No matter how much she may want to.

Crazeh: Darn you...

* * *

Sasuke ran after Naruto's scent, cursing the kitsune demon the whole time for his lack of an attention span. To be running off on a time like this, with that strange new raccoon around...He might be Temari's brother, bu tSasuke had seen nothing of the easy-going friendliness or cheer in the raccoon that was so blatantly obvious in Temari.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw Naruto lying curled up in a ball, imagles of the bloody scene of the kitsune's parent's death swimming in his head until he dahsed forward to make sure Naruto wasn't dead himself.

He gave a huge sigh of releif when he noticed his chest rising and falling, and he gently nudged the kitsune. Naruto stirred slightly then mewled, eyes slowly fluttering opene.

"Sasuke-teme...I feel funny..." he whispered quietly, squirming for a moment. "Hot and...itchy." he mewled again, and Sasuke reassuringly licked his cheek.

"Don't worry, dobe. I'll find a way to make you feet better, alright?" he said soothingly, and Naruto slowly opened his eyes again, Sasuke noting they were slightly glazed.

"Promise?" the kitsune begged, and Sasuke nodded, dipping his head and nuzzling Naruto's cheek.

"I promise. Whatever it takes."

His voice was solemn as he said it, and Naruto seemed to accept that, for his eyes slowly drited shut once more and he fell into a fitful sleep. Sasuke watched him for a long moment before finally noticing a sweet scent that seemed to be coming from the dozing kitsune.

He snuffled at Naruto, taking the scent deep into his body before turning and taking off int he direction he'd just come from, intent to go find Temari and see if she could tell him what was wrong with Naruto.

--

"Temari! Shikamaru!" Sasuke cried out frantically. He ended up running straight into Shikamaru when he couldn't stop himself in time, and the two when tumbling head of heels until they landed in a tangled heap, Sasuke immediately trying to squirm free.

"Naruto's...sick!" he gasped, trying to speak even though he was completely breathless. Temari glanced over to where her brother had just been moments ago, sighing and turning ehr attention to the frantic feline.

She shoved him to the ground and sat on him, simple as that. "Calm down or you won't do any of us good." she said firmly, knocking on his skull for an extra measure.

He growled at her but slowly settled down, breathing calming until he could talk.

"It's Naruto. He's sick. And he smells funny." he sai, and Temari blinked. "Sick? How?" she asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment before blurting out, "He said he was hot and itchy!"

Shikamaru's ears perked at that as he stood. "Dear, you don't think it could be-" he started, but Temari cut him off with a wave of her paw, getting up off from Sasuke. "Bring me to Naruto.

--

The raccoon female gently poked and prodded the reslessly sleeping kitsune as Sasuke watched her with anxious eyes, Shikamaru keeping a wary distance back, nose buried under hsi paws.

"Well, there's no doubt about it." she finally sniffled and Sasuke blinked before he bolted forward right into her face, nearly stepping on Naruto in his haste to be near the kitsune. "What? What is ti? His he going to be alright?" he demanded, and Temari nodded.

"Yep. He's just in heat." she said, and Sasuke felt himself pale beneath his fur before he promptly passed out.

* * *

Crazeh: (snickers) I'm so terrible...

Sasuke: (glares) Why did you do that?

Crazeh: It's perfectly natural, dear. You're lucky it didn't happen earlier.

Sasuke: "..."

Crazeh: Oh, hush. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Read and review, or I shall be forced to eat you! . Hehe, nah, maybe I won't, but still.

Sasuke: You never know...

Crazeh: Shut up. Oh, and for those of you wondering, trust me, Gaara is still definately around. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my Word isn't working.


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Crazeh: Okies, I love all you guys and all, but...

Garra, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru and Itacha: REVIEW!!

Crazeh: Itachi?

Sasuke: Must...KILL!!

Crazeh: (ignores Sasuke) Why are you here?

Itacha: (glowers) Why am I not in the story with /my/ Naru-chan!?

Sasuke: DIE!!

Crazeh: We've already got Gaara. You were mentioned earlier, now shut up. REVIEW, PEOPLES! I may be a little pushy, but you guys are the reason I write this fanfic! I'm working on the new chapter but I've got a block because I've only gotten roughly three reviews for the last chaper, and I'm sitting here... 'Do they like it?' 'Should I even bother with the next chaper?' 'Why am I asking myself so many questions?' It's terrible! Please, please, /please/ review for me? I've got the next chappie half-written, but I don't think I'll be able to write any more until I get some reviews! I don't even care if it's critisism, just review! Pweeeeease?

Naruto: (whispers) She's really desperate, people. School has frazzled her nerves out, and she needs your love in order to work this out. So give it, even if it's hate-love!

Gaara: She can turn more evil than me when pushed to hard...I'd do what she askes, while she's still only asking.

Crazeh: I wouldn't threaten my beautiful readers! But please...do review? I would absolutely love you!


	11. The All Important Question

* * *

Crazeh: (grins like a maniac) Yes, your eyes do not deceive you...a new chapter! I told most of you I'd hopefully get it out by the sixteenth, but the plans we had today sort of disappeared, so I sad down and began to write.

Naruto: You're just lucky she never has any homework!

Crazeh: Heh, yeah. I want to thank all of you **_so much_**for the wonderful reviews! Kitty-cat-666, I'm holding you to our deal! . And Snow-leopard-demon24, thanks for the idea! I might even tie it in somewhere in the coming chapters. .

Sasuke: (pokes Crazeh) You're crazy...

Crazeh: Duh! . Again, thank you everyone so, so, soooo much for the reviews! I don't think I would have been able to continue the story if I hadn't gotten them, and I now realize that would have made a whole bunch of ya sad!

Gaara: So?

Crazeh: So, that's not nice. I'm sure you don't care, but...That's why you're Gaara!

Gaara: Whatever...

Sasuke: Since the author forgot, _again_, she does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Crazeh: Darn you...

Sasuke stirred to find himself alone back in the den, a soft, sweet-smelling warmth beside him. Okay...so maybe he wasn't quite along as he'd thought. But he was just so comfortable...

He yawned lazily, shifting to press closer tot he soft warmth, only to fee it cuddle closer to him, a wet, rough tongue caressing his cheek.

Sasuke's black eyes flew open to meet with Naruto's soft blue ones, and they blinked simultaneously. Then Naruto grinned and began to thoroughly wash the felines face, despite his sleepy protests.

"Sasuke-teme was taking a long time to wake up, and Naruto got worried! He wasn't sure if he should let him sleep or wake him up. You should have had a nightmare teme, that way Naruto could have known weather to wake you up or not!" Naruto complained, and Sasuke absently noticed Naruto had fallen into talking in third person again, a leftover habit from kithood when he was agitated.

Funny thing was, he didn't even know he did it.

"Relax, dobe. I'm fine, I was just...sleepy." he said, hoping the kitsune wouldn't notice the lie as he squirmed free. "More importantly, how do_ you _feel? he asked, studying Naruto's clear eyes.

"Perfect!" Naruto chirped, his grin returning. "Aunt Temari gave me something to chew on while she moved you, and it made me feel much better." he said cheerily.

Sasuke sighed in relief, glad the crazy raccoon was good for something. Yet, Naruto's next question had his stomach plunging once more. "Teme...what's 'heat' mean?" he asked, and Sasuke choked, his skin burning under his fur.

"Ah...well...you see..." he stammered, Naruto simply watching him expectantly. He took in a deep breath of air before slowly releasing it, trying to calm himself. It didn't work.

"Well, going into heat means...ah...Where did you hear that from, anyways?" he demanding, hoping to distract the kit.

"Temari. She said that was what was making me feel funny, and it would be back by tomorrow. But I told her it was okay, because Sasuke promised to make me better!" he told him, and Sasuke just barely managed to bite back a groan.

He was taking back the 'good for something' comment after that.

Naruto continued on though, oblivious to Sasuke's issues.

"She got a funny look then, and told me to ask you what heat is, and not the temperature kind of heat. So what is it?" he finished, slightly breathless. Sasuke muttered something under his breath and sank to the ground, closing his eyes.

"Well...heat is...ah...It'syourbodytellingyouyou'rereadyforafamily." he said in a rush.

Naruto blinked, then frowned lightly. "What?" he asked, and Sasuke growled softly before taking another deep breath.

"It means, dobe, that...your body's telling you...to start a family." he mumbled.

Naruto blinked, then grinned widely. "So...Sasuke-teme will finally start a family with Naruto now?" he asked hopefully, and Sasuke couldn't help but wince.

"Well...it's not as easy as that, Naruto..." he told him. The kitsune pouted at that, ocean-blue eyes pleading.

"Naruto, you've got to m-m-mate to start a family." he stammered, feeling the urge to hit his head against something solid when the dobe just looked confused.

"Do I really have to explain it all?" he asked, and Naruto quickly nodded, beaming. He sighed, shifting slightly and closing his eyes. "Well, you better make yourself comfortable then. This is going to take a while."

* * *

Crazeh: Gah...was it just me, or was this chapter too short, too?

Sasuke: Hmmm...it's short.

Crazeh: (winces) Why me? Geesh...

Naruto: Umm...well...hey, at least it's a new chapter up, right?

Crazeh: (blinks) Hey...you're right! Thank you, Naruto! (hugs)

Naruto: (purrs)

Sasuke: Hey! Get away from _my _Naruto!

Crazeh: (giggles) Someone's jealous...Anyways! Don't forget to review, people! .


	12. The Birds and the Bees

Crazeh: Next chappie is up! Haha, and I've finally found my happy place, this chapter actually has a little length to it! Could be longer, I suppse...but you'll have to make due for now.

Naruto: She just started her new job, you know. Workin' in the kitchen for an assisted living place, it's crazy.

Crazeh: Crazy on my feet all day. :P

Sasuke: Oh, quit whining and just let them start reading. You haven't updated in forever again.

Crazeh: Yeah, yeah. Well, here it is! And since I haven't done it for a long time, Sasuke has...**Naruto does not belong to me.**

Sasuke: Bet that hurt admitting it, eh?

Crazeh: (Whimpers) You have no idea...

"Alright. You know nothing about…making a family, right?" Sasuke asked, unable to use the word 'mate' just quite yet. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke sighed softly.

"Okay. So we'll just start at the beginning. You see, dobe, when two animals really like each other…" he started, then stopped and blinked, wrinkling his nose when he realized he was starting this little talk the same way his parents had told him.

The thought of his parents hurt enough that he paused long enough that Naruto noticed and frowned softly. "Sasuke?" he asked quietly, gently nudging the cat with his nose.

Sasuke shook his head and absently licked the kitsune's cheek. "It's nothing. Where was I?" he asked, and Naruto smiled lightly. "When two animals really like each other." he reminded, and Sasuke flushed under his fur.

"Ah…right. Well…" he mumbled, glaring at Naruto when he laughed. "Look, do you want to hear this or not?" he demanded, and the kitsune quickly nodded, the amusement quickly disappearing from his features. "I promise I'll be good."

Sasuke blinked, his head taking Naruto's innocent words and twisting them until he buried his head under his paws. Dammit, was it supposed to be so hard to explain this without getting distracted?

It was Naruto's scent, it had to be. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore, but he was still giving off that tempting flowery smell. He sighed deeply and nodded. "Right. Let's see…well, when you decide to make a family with someone, there are certain…things, you have to do." he told the kitsune, who was hanging onto his every word.

"Like making the den big enough?" he suddenly asked. Sasuke nodded; pleased the dobe had remembered that. "Right. We'd have to do that again, since we've gotten bigger, too. We'd need more room. But not yet! He said quickly when Naruto popped up to do just that.

"I'm only going to explain this once, so sit still and listen." Sasuke said firmly, and Naruto pouted for a brief moment before nodding and laying back down across from Sasuke.

"Okay Naruto, you know males and females have different…'parts', right?" he asked. When the kitsune shook his head Sasuke nearly started crying. Of course the thick-headed dobe wouldn't have a clue.

He briefly considered getting Temari to help him explain, then quickly shook his head. That would just be embarrassing. "We'll go over that part later." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Males and females have different 'parts'. They use those…err…'parts' to…ah…um…make a family." He finally said, still unable to bring himself to use the word 'mate'.

Naruto blinked at that, frowning. "Which parts are different?" he asked. "And how do you use them to make a family?" he demanded, and Sasuke again felt himself grateful for his fur, so his blush couldn't be seen.

"Um…well…girls have, you see…err…no, how about we start with boys? Boys have…penises." he said, quickly spitting out the word, groaning when Naruto just looked confused. "It's…the thing you pee from dobe." he muttered, and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That thing? My dad had one, too!" he said, and Sasuke just stared at Naruto in shock for a moment, not even wanting to know why Naruto knew that.

"Err…right. Boys have those, and females have…have…have…" he paused and cleared his throat. "I'm thirty, I'm going to get a drink." He muttered as he stood. Naruto popped up, obviously going to follow him.

Sasuke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He sighed softly and just left it, padding towards the nearest source of water from their den. "I can help enlarge the den if you want me to this time, dobe. Instead of you sneaking off and doing it while I'm asleep." he said mildly, and had to grin at the sheepish smile that crossed Naruto's features.

"Sasuke-teme could help this time…if he'd like. And be's nice." the kitsune said, making the raven-colored cat laugh. "Okay, okay. I'll be nice. If you behave." he bargained, grinning when Naruto made a face.

"Fine. But only because it will make you be nice." he muttered, making Sasuke laugh once again.

"Right." He mused, dipping his head down to lap at the cool water of the little spring. His ears flickered as he heard faint whisperings and leaves rustling in the tree above him.

He tensed for a moment, but that's all the chance he got to do anything before he heard a loud yelp and then a splash, before he found himself soaked. He began hiss and spit and swipe at thin air, and Naruto burst into bright laughter as he watched him.

"Sorry, love. I guess otters really don't belong in trees." Temari called down apologetically as she hopped down onto Naruto, he coulnd't seem to stop laughing at Sasuke.

Shikamaru bobbed to the surface, looking bemused. "I tried to tell you that, but you did listen. Like normal." he told her, lips twitching upwards at the sight of Sasuke, who'd calmed himself enough to stop hissing, but still didn't look very happy about being all wet.

"Sorry." the otter said, and Sasuke growled. "Sure you are." He muttered sourly, growling again when he was laughed at.

"Go get dried off and quit looking so sour. I'll finish explaining to the kit, or else you'll never get it done." Temari told him, gently shoving him away.

He perked up slightly at that, even managing to smile faintly. "Fine. Just be nice to him." he mumbled, walking off.

Temari saluted before ruffling the kitsune's fur. "Alright kit, as funny as it was listening to Sasuke try and explain mating to you, let's get cracking on a better explanation."

Crazeh: Hehe...I'm so evil. .

Temari: This is going to be fun...

Sasuke: Don't dement my Naruto!

Crazeh: _Your _Naruto, huh?

Sasuke: ...Shut up.

Crazeh: (giggles) Sorry to disappoint you all, but I don't think I'll be writing Temari's explination of the birds and the bees.

Naruto: Thank goodness...

Crazeh: Of course, Naruto will still hear it.

Naruto: (groans)

Gaara: (Evil laugh)

Crazeh: Um...yeah...(nervous look) Read and review, peoples! I'll be waiting!


	13. A Depressing Little Note

So sorry to disappoint you guys, this isn't an actual chapter.

Just thought I'd give you all a reason to my lack of summer writing.

My dog got ran over...and since she was a small breed, it killed her.

By the looks of it, impact broke her neck, so it was a quick and painless death.

But that hasn't stopped the tears from coming so often, or my mind flashing back to her just laying there, blood in her mouth.

It's...a painful subject, to say in the least.

I can't stand the sight of roadkill anymore, and bumps in the road nearly set me off crying again.

Which isn't fair, because most of the roads I have to travel on are travel, a.k.a. bumpy.

But I've started to get a little better, enough that I've actually started a new chapter, though it doesn't seem to want to come out of my head just quite yet. :P

I don't even really remember the first hour, until we buried her infront of the house. It's all just a blur...I suppose having absolute hysterics would be because of that.

But I held her, wrapped in a sheet, as my stepdad dug her grave. Then we set this huge flowerpot container thing that she and my Pekenese always laid in over the grave, so they could still lay together...

I'm starting to ramble now, so I'm going to stop typing now.

Until the next chapter!


	14. Stolen Innocence

Crazeh: I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Could have fooled me…

Crazeh: Shut up. . I just realized it's been a whole year already since I updated. That's freaking crazy! Anyways…I feel really bad now. TT^TT

Naruto: You should be…ignoring me for a whole year!

Crazeh: True… (sniffles) I so sorry everybody! For those who read this and am excited to see it, I luff yous all. ^.^ Now, no more distractions, on to the story! Oh, and um…don't kill me for this chapter, please? This is where it gets rated 'M'.

Sasuke: By the way…I own Naruto. Not Crazeh. :D

Crazeh: Okay…but only for this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke paced in front of the den, glancing towards the horizon about every thirty seconds, an impatient and worried look seeming to have become permanent on his features.

"Damn dobe…where is he?" he muttered, scowling faintly. What was taking them so long? It was just the sex talk. It didn't take the whole damn day. He whimpered at that and sank to the ground, closing his eyes.

Had the talk scared away his Naruto? Was the kit not coming back now, too freaked out about the whole thing? Gah, he was going to kill Temari if that was what happened.

He hid his face under his paws and sighed pathetically, missing the dobe terribly. They hadn't been apart for so long since the day they'd met, and now he'd been gone the whole day. Where was he?

---

Naruto randomly wandered around, the talk Temari had given him still running through his head despite the fact that it had been hours since she'd finished and run off with Shikamaru. It was all so strange…

He'd had no clue what starting a family and everything had meant, but he definitely knew now. Temari had been ruthless, leaving nothing out. But…it was kinda nice to know that Sasuke liked him enough to do that.

He paused and looked around, blinking in surprise to realize how late it had grown. "Ohh, Sasuke's going to chew my hind for this…" he whimpered, dashing off into the trees as he headed home, ears pinned back.

---

Sasuke glanced upwards hopefully when he heard a sound, pausing and frowning when he just saw Shikamaru and Temari, getting up and running up to them anyways, even if they weren't Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" he demanded, eyes narrowed as his fur started to fluff out in anger.

Temari blinked and frowned, looking around as if she would magically see the kit. "He's not here?" she asked, sounding confused. " he should be. We finished with our talk hours ago, and he headed back this way…" she murmured softly.

Sasuke blinked at that, a sinking feeling gathering in his heart as he looked down for a moment before he suddenly looked up again, hope entering his eyes.

"The dobe probably just go lost, he used to do that all the time when we were smaller. That's probably it. I'll just go find him." he said quickly, dashing off a moment later without further explanation.

Shikamaru blinked and frowned, glancing over at his mate. "I don't like this…Naruto hasn't gotten lost since he was a kit, and Sasuke knows it. The fact that Sasuke lied just to run off faster means that he'd got a bad feeling about this, too…" he murmured, frowning.

---

Naruto paused and glanced around when he heard a twig snap, ears lying flat against his skull a moment later. "Sasuke-teme? Is that you?" he asked slowly, hesitantly as he glanced around.

He became wary when no answer came, falling nearly flat to the ground as he made himself as invisible as possible in the grass, starting to slowly creep forward. His nose twitched in an attempt to catch a scent, but he couldn't smell anything that wasn't normal for the forest.

He froze when the forest suddenly went silent, gaze darting around quickly when the birds and bugs suddenly stopped making noise.

He swallowed before he stood and took off running as fast as his little body could take him, strides wide in an attempt to put as much distance as possible between him and whatever had silenced the forest so quickly.

Naruto gave out a startled yelp as a heavy weight crashed over him suddenly, forcing him to the ground as his legs buckled at the unexpectedness of it. He squirmed desperately for escape when the weight was heavier that Sasuke-teme's, panic filling him.

"Shhh, little foxie. Gaara won't hurt you, as long you're a good little kit." the raccoon murmured, gently stroking Naruto's ears, though he was careful to remain on the fox so he couldn't run away.

He knew the cat had plans to lay claim on the little foxie soon, but he smelt so good in his heat cycle…And he wanted the foxie for himself. If he got the foxie pregnant, then the cat would have to give him up so the father could help raise the kits…

A half-pleased, half-insane laughter escaped the crazy raccoon as he shifted his weight and reached behind him, lightly probing the foxie's entrance and giggling when the foxie made a funny sound, continuing.

Naruto yelped when he was touched in a spot that shouldn't be touched by anyone but him, eyes growing wide as he shivered in a mix of disgust and an odd feeling that made him want to stick his rear up in offering.

He whimpered a moment later and tried to squirm away, deciding he definitely didn't like it when this raccoon touched him like this. It was wrong, he didn't like it, it wasn't _Sasuke_.

He cried out sharply in pain when something larger than fingers slid into him, closing his eyes tightly as Temari's brother started to move back and forth, soft whimpers sliding from Naruto's throat at the pain it caused.

He lost track of how much time passed, falling into an oblivion of pain until the raccoon finally stopped, making an odd noise before he withdrew, leaving Naruto feeling disgusting and sticky.

Garraa gently pat the foxie's ears, body content now that he'd spent himself in the little foxie, smiling crazily before he took off to the trees.

Sasuke paused when he caught scent of a musky smell and Naruto's blood, ears pinning back as his lips curled up off his teeth as he darted forward, moving even quicker.

He froze for a moment when he first saw Naruto collapsed on the ground, whimpering and bleeding from only one spot, instant realization dawning through him and making him want to shred something to death. Someone had taken /his/ Naruto. Unwillingly, by the looks of it.

He slowly slipped forward and lay beside the kit after a moment, gently licking his cheek, being rewarded by Naruto opening his eyes and blinking at Sasuke before he cried out and buried his face against Sasuke's fur.

Sasuke gently licked the kit's head, deep anger and sorrow filling him over his poor Naruto's situation. "Shhh. There there, kit. I'm here now, you're safe." he murmured softly, deciding ton wait until Temari and Shikamaru got here before they moved his Naruto. He wanted him carried so he wouldn't hurt any more.

* * *

Crazeh: I'm a terrible person!

Sasuke: (snarls) I know!

Crazeh: (sniffles) For those of you who still read this...please don't kill me. You had to know it was coming. TT^TT

Naruto: (whimpers)

Crazeh: On a more cheerful note...I got to go to my first anime convention the other day! The Sogen Con, it was pretty freaking awsome!I only got to go on the first day, I intend to stay the full three day next year. Anyways...read and review! And please don't kill me!


End file.
